


Hold this night for tomorrow you’ll be gone

by cassanabaratheon



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving her here was not what he wanted but it was a must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold this night for tomorrow you’ll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> A filler for the night before he leaves for England (basically because hand kissing is not enough).

He sat at the bottom on the bed, hunched over with his hands braced on each knee. His wife moved quietly from the basin where she had washed her face and cast him a soft glance. She held his gaze for a moment before she turned and began to take her hair down. She was thinking –  _worrying_  – he corrected, with her brow furrowed and he inwardly sighed. It did not lie upon him lightly, this course that they were now set upon, and he did not intentionally wish to cause his wife distress. But now it was the only way that he saw that could possibly ease their situation. Despite initial beginnings, he had come to care about her and she about him. Leaving her here was not what he wanted but it was a must.

Rising, he came to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She stopped her movements and, lowering her hands, she took in a slightly deeper breath and waited. He leaned into her, pressing his mouth against her hair that his fingers now slowly and carefully loosened and spread out. She closed her eyes as he moved her hair over her left shoulder and placed his lips against the soft skin below her right ear. Then he turned her till she looked up at him and his fingers smoothed over the drawn-in brows as she put her hands against his chest, fingers curling and taking hold of his nightshirt.

She bit her lip lightly, a habit she only she did in private moments – moments like this. He always admired the cool resolve she showed, even when faced with troubling scenes. Guarded and cautious, unless she was with him. She allowed him to see emotions flicker over her face, her eyes, and colour her words, her tone. He kissed her forehead lightly, tipping her chin up higher with his fingertips to kiss her lips.

“My love,” he murmured, an endearment that he only ever said when he was alone with her. “You mustn’t worry.”

She twisted her head away from him. “I’d be a poor wife if I did not.”

The corners of his lips quirked up as he lowered his head to press kisses along her jaw. “Ah, that’s something I can never accuse you of being.”

She sighed and untangled herself from his embrace though she did not step too far away. She pressed her fingers to her forehead whilst her other hand rested on her hip. She could not stop wondering about her husband’s upcoming journey. The first danger was the crossing. What if it was just as perilous as it was when they travelled together? She did not want to imagine him sinking beneath those dark waves and she barely suppressed a shudder at that. Then it was whatever danger lay in store for him once he reached English shores. Would Fortune smile upon him once more? She prayed fervently that it would.

“We will be back in England together soon,” he told her gently to ease the fears that he could guess were weaving themselves in her mind.

She opened her mouth, turning to speak to him but all too quickly found his lips upon hers. Although it was to distract her, she did not doubt his truer intent as his mouth moved over hers and she, with a small sigh in the back of her throat, gave in and kissed him in return. Once more she thought of the good fortune she had that their marriage had allowed a mutual attraction and attachment to grow. His attentions on her were not unwanted or infrequent, both finding a familiar pleasure and comfort in each other. As she now lay on the bed (she longed for their own bed in England) with him above her, hands roaming and breath falling hotly at her neck, she wondered sadly if her daughters would ever know anything close to this.

“Anne?”

She glanced down at him where he rested his chin gently on her stomach, her nightgown rucked up to her hips and his left hand drawing lazy circles on the inside of her right thigh. She stroked her fingers over his jaw to cheek before over his forehead and into his dark curls.

“I thought of our daughters,” she said quietly and he stilled.

“Don’t,” he told her turning his face into her hand and kissing her palm before leaning over her to kiss a path up her neck to her mouth.

“They won’t know  _this_ ,” she whispered, meaning the pleasures a husband and wife could share – if they were lucky enough. She shifted as he drew her nightgown off of her and tossed it carelessly aside, the cool air hitting her hot skin making her shiver. He gave her a small smile as he drew off his own nightshirt and pressed his body against hers to keep out the cold. Her leg rose to hook around his hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. His fingertips trailed down her back of her thigh to her hip whilst the others danced over her collarbone and the smooth skin between her breasts.

“Anne…” she began but he cut her off.

“Knows her duty.”

She regarded him for a few seconds, the slight frown, the worry of his own and, with hands caressing his back and shoulders, she nodded in understanding and lifted her head from the pillows to kiss him, drawing him towards her. He wanted,  _needed_ , her and she sensed this just as he knew of her own wants and needs. They sought reassurance and found it in every hungry kiss and every tantalising touch. They didn’t speak again, just panted breaths, low moans and gasps filled the silence till, lying entwined in a state of contentment, sleep took hold.

/-/

It was the mouth, his mouth, on her shoulder that woke her (his obvious intention). Yet when she rolled onto her back, eyes adjusting to the morning light, she found him standing dressed by her side. Her heart sank in her chest even though he smiled at her and told her that it was a good day for sailing. He leaned in once more to place a swift kiss on her lips before he was striding out leaving her alone.

She passed a hand over her face, rubbing her eyes lightly before looking towards the window. Hardly a single cloud marred the sky and the ones that were there seemed harmless enough. At least, she thought, the first fear could be eased. The rest, well, she would just have to trust him and God for the outcome as she said another little prayer that she hoped would be heard.


End file.
